


Bedtime Stories With Charles Xavier

by messedup4good



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Meta, Sexual Content, Smitten Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messedup4good/pseuds/messedup4good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik are celebrity mutants with a massive following. Charles immerses himself in the fandom and falls in love with reading fanfiction. He decides to host a show where he reads Cherik fanfiction to the fans as bedtime stories.</p><p>This is the story of how he made it happen and how it affected his relationship with his husband, Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories With Charles Xavier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idareu2bme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idareu2bme/gifts).



> I dedicate this to the lovely idareu2bme. A discussion I had with her on tumblr a while ago inspired this fic. Thanks, darling :D
> 
> Thank you so very much, Butterynutjob for beta-reading this for me *hugs*
> 
> This fic has links to actual favourite fics of mine. All thanks go to the amazing authors who allowed me to link their fics here as Charles' favourites. I love you all *hugs*
> 
> This is a one shot fic that I wrote as a means of stress relief. I had fun writing it. I hope you guys enjoy it.

 

“Hello, and welcome to a new episode of Bedtime Stories with Charles Xavier," Charles said, smiling at the camera as he filmed the latest episode of his show. “I have a surprise for you tonight, and something tells me you will like it as much as I do,” he continued, adding a wink for effect.

 

**

 

Charles and Erik had been friends since high school. They didn't have a lot in common, but, as it happens, opposites attract. Two of the few things they shared were that they were both mutants and that they loved acting. They performed opposite each other regularly in school productions and soon became celebrities amongst the student body.

In their last year of school they did a production of Macbeth, astonishing both students and parents with their performances. Soon after they threw a party to celebrate their graduation, and, after a few drinks, Erik kissed Charles on the lips for the first time as they sat by the pool.

"That came out of nowhere," Charles said, grinning.

"Really?" Erik asked with a frown.

"No, not really." Charles smirked and leaned in for another kiss but this time he was adamant on tasting Erik's tonsils.

They wanted to pursue careers in acting but their parents, thinking the boys would grow out of it with time, swore to disown them if they didn't get professional degrees first. So, Charles got a degree in genetics while Erik got one in engineering. After that  they started taking acting classes together, much to the dismay of their respective families.

They took the odd job here and there until they got themselves an agent who, believing in their talent, fought hard to get them decent roles. Their names started to show up more and more often and they soon landed the roles that made them finally explode on the scene; Charles with _The Last King of Scotland_ and Erik with _12 Years a Slave_.

 

**

 

One night, while Charles rode Erik's cock as if his life depended on it, he said, "We should write a script together."

Erik met Charles' thrust midway, hitting the right spot and revelling  in the filthy moan that escaped his boyfriend's thoroughly abused mouth."Yeah? About what?"

"Mutants," Charles answered, knowing the subject matter would be of great interest to Erik, and he was right.

Erik flipped them over and bit into the calf resting on his shoulder, "All right, but I'm no good at writing."

"I know. It's a good thing you have me," Charles said smugly as he lazily stroked himself, "We'll think of the plot together and I'll write it."

Erik swatted Charles' hand away and replaced it with his own. "On second thought, I can't work with someone as conceited as you are," Erik teased.

"Oh, you can, and you will," Charles said, unconcerned. He wrapped his legs around Erik's hips and rolled his own, making Erik groan.

"Yeah? What makes you so sure?" he said, twisting a nipple between his fingers.

Charles yelped and then said with a smile, "Because it would make me happy."

Erik snorted. "You honestly think your happiness is that important to me?" He flipped Charles onto his hands and knees, thrusting enthusiastically into him.

"Yes, I do," Charles said with a moan.

"Well, you're not wrong," Erik answered with a grin and a bite to Charles' shoulder.

 

**

 

It took them a year, but they finally finished it. Although it was a struggle to get a studio, it was a worthwhile effort because, eventually, 20th Century Fox picked it up. Charles and Erik flawlessly played the two leads who were named after them both. _X-Men: First Class_ was a box office hit, grossing $55,101,604 on its opening weekend alone. The not-so-subtle homoerotic theme that ran through the entire movie didn't go unnoticed, though. From that moment onward the movie gained a huge following of fans wanting to see more of the X-Men and the men playing them, and the rest was history.

Charles was a firm believer that without their fans they would be nothing. Of course critics' opinions were important, awards were validating and all that, but it was the fans who paid money to see him and Erik perform. It was the fans who were so passionate that they invested time and effort writing fanfiction and making fan art about Charles and Erik. When Charles and Erik got married, the fandom went crazy with happiness for the couple. If that hadn’t  shown their fans' love and dedication, he didn't know what would.

When Charles stumbled across the first "Cherik" fic, he was astounded. It was a novel rather than a short story and it was what he would later learn was called an ‘AU’ or alternative universe, and it  took his breath away. He couldn't put it down and lost sleep for two days until he finished it. He was fascinated. He kept searching and searching until he stumbled across a site called Archive of Our Own and it was a treasure chest of Cherik fanfiction with over 9597 fics dedicated to himself and Erik. He was floored. It soon became a habit to read some before going to bed.

 

**

 

Erik panted as he came down from one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had, thanks to the violet wand his boyfriend was putting away. "Where the fuck did you even hear of that thing?" he asked, pulling Charles to his chest.

"From [Butterynutjob](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob). She wrote a [blogiversary](http://mc-meow-avoy-fassbender.tumblr.com/post/135385278964/happy-blogiversary-messy) fic for one of her friends that featured the violet wand," Charles said as he idly traced circles around Erik's sensitive nipples.

"You learned about this from a fanfic?" Erik asked with a smile.

"Yup," Charles said, with a kiss to Erik's chest.

"I should send the author a thank you note." Erik said, chuckling.

"She would appreciate that. I'll pass it along," Charles said with a yawn.

"You're in contact with her? Should I be concerned?" he teased.

"Yes, and fuck you."

"You already did, and thoroughly too, thanks to Butterynutjob." Erik said, eliciting a laugh from Charles.

"Trust me baby, you owe the woman a lot," he said as he sucked Erik's earlobe into his mouth.

 

**

 

The next thing Charles did was create a twitter account that very quickly had over a million followers. One day he tweeted about a fic he read and the response he got from his fans was breathtaking. They were exhilarated that he actually read their work and saw their fan art and was actually excited about it. He soon learned though that the right place to be in order to see more and not miss a thing was actually tumblr, so he created a blog and started following the people with the most original posts as well as his favourite authors. He loved the whole tumblr experience and the fans were amazing.

A few months after creating his tumblr blog, he received an anonymous Ask wondering if he would ever consider recording a podfic. Charles said that he would think about it. A week later he recorded a fanfic called _[Punch Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2360309)_ , after getting enthusiastic consent from the author, then published it on AO3. It got so many hits and kudos and comments he ran to the living room and straddled Erik's lap. "Look, Erik!! Our fans are the best, aren't they?" he said, brandishing his tablet.

Erik read some of the comments then smiled at him. "They're amazing, babe, and they love you."

Charles beamed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Us, they love us."

Erik kissed him back. "Let's be honest, Mr. Xavier-Lehnsherr, they love you more."

Charles wrapped his arms around his husband's neck. "Nonsense. People name their blogs after you and worship at the altar of your villainous sexiness," he concluded with another kiss that ended with Charles' hands tied above his head and a blindfold over his eyes as Erik teased him with a vibrating dildo.

Later that night, Charles started reading a series titled _[Remember You Shall Die](http://archiveofourown.org/series/254908)_  by [MsMiaMimi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mc_Mimi/pseuds/MsMiaMimi). It had an astounding 272,544 words and was worthy of being made into a movie. The world-building took his breath away and the characterization was spot-on; he couldn't find the right words for a comment.

He chuckled as he remembered Erik joking about Charles reading him a fic to put him to sleep. He reckoned Erik wouldn't get much sleep if he found out how dark and twisted his character was in that fic. It was then that he was hit with idea that he wanted to read fics to the fans as bedtime stories.

However, when he made a post on tumblr asking his fans if they'd like it, he received mixed feedback. Many authors consented to their work being read but didn't want their pseuds published; some thought it was a great idea and didn't mind their pseuds being shown, while others just refused to have their work read to the public, period.

It took him 6 months to make it happen: he got in touch with the authors he loved and get producers interested, especially considering the18+ rating he was aiming for.

Erik supported him throughout the whole process, of course, but he also thought Charles was going overboard with the project. He refused to read fics with Charles, saying they were not his thing, and told him he couldn't watch the show either, for the same reason, but he promised Charles he'd be cheering him on nonetheless.

Charles wasn't happy about it, but he didn't let it get to him. He had Erik's support and that was all that mattered to him anyway.

 

**

 

"Hello, and welcome everyone to the first episode of Bedtime Stories with Charles Xavier." Charles smiled at the camera as he settled in the bed provided by the studio. "This week I will read you a fic by [Hippos ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hippos/pseuds/hippos)called _[Beautiful Disaster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3209231/chapters/6980570)_. It's light, funny, and quirky with a dash of angst and insecurity, and it makes me wish Erik had an office job." Charles chuckled and saw Erik squirm where he stood at the back of the studio. "My darling Hippos, I hope by the time I'm done reading your fic, you will think I've done it justice," Charles winked, then stared into the camera with his world-famous flirtatious smile. "So, are you all ready for bed?"

The show was an immediate success and Charles couldn't be happier. The production team soon created accounts on tumblr, twitter and Facebook for the fans to comment on episodes, post questions, and request fics.

 

**

 

"Fuck! Fuck! Come on!" Charles yelled as he threw his tablet across the bed.

He looked up when Erik came into the room running. He stood at the foot of the bed with an apron around his waist and a spatula in his hand. "Charles? What's wrong? Are you all right?"

Charles looked him up and down. "I'm fine. I'm just so fucking frustrated."

"And what frustrated you?" Erik asked, frowning.

" _[The Persistent Traveller](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4612314/chapters/10512747)_." Charles said through gritted teeth.

Erik was confused. "Who's that?"

Charles rolled his eyes. "It's a fic, Erik."

Erik couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of his chest, making Charles pout and cross his arms over his chest stubbornly. "Ok. What did that traveller of yours do that's so frustrating you nearly gave me a heart attack?" Erik asked with a smirk.

Charles narrowed his eyes at Erik. "Nothing. That's the whole problem. He did nothing. I can't blame him though. I blame [Candycandy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/telltail_heart/pseuds/candycandy), the author. She could easily win the award for most frustrating UST _ever_. No one could possibly compete with her."

"UST?" Erik asked.

Charles groaned and got out of bed. "Unresolved Sexual Tension, Erik. Keep up, damn it."

Erik raised his hands in defeat, spatula and everything, "All right. No more questions. What can I do to help?"

Charles eyed him for a few seconds through narrowed eyes. He then said as he marched forward, pulled the spatula out of Erik's hand and threw it to the ground then pushed Erik onto the bed, "You can come lie down and let me fucking breed you."

Later, with Charles' cock buried deep in his ass and his teeth marks on his shoulder, Erik vaguely thought about how he needed to send this Candycandy a thank you note.

 

**

 

“No fucking way,” Erik yelled.

“And why the fuck not?” Charles yelled back.

“It’s one thing to read fics to the fans about us fucking, but reading ones where you and Logan do is a whole different story!”

“So you expect me to ignore the fans’ requests, to pass up on perfectly good writing because you’re—what?—jealous?” Charles retorted incredulously.

Erik was exasperated. “This has nothing to do with jealousy. I can’t believe you expect me to be OK with this.”

“Well, at least I had the decency to give you a heads up.”

Erik narrowed his eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Charles crossed his arms. “It means at least I told you beforehand, before I made any commitments. If I recall correctly, you didn’t bother to extend me the same courtesy when you agreed to do _Shame_ , where you had a pointless full-frontal nude scene. We had this conversation before. I was entirely against everyone who bothered to watch the movie seeing my husband’s swinging cock.”

Erik shook his head in disbelief. “This is a completely different situation and the scene _wasn’t_ pointless. Besides, I apologized a million times already and I don’t intend on making it a million and one.”

Charles snorted. “You want to know what’s really pointless, Erik? It’s this conversation.”

Erik gritted his teeth and groaned. “Whatever, Charles! Do whatever the fuck you want!” Erik said as he stormed out of the room.

“That’s exactly what I plan to do, arsehole.” Charles yelled at Erik’s retreating back then picked up his tablet to ask [Gerec ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec)for her permission to read _[Sins of the Father](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4788248)_  the following week.

 

**

 

Charles stood in front of the mirror naked, checking out his butt. Erik looked at him from where he was on the bed in amusement but didn’t say anything until Charles asked, “Do you like my arse?”

Erik smiled and wondered where the sudden insecurity was coming from. “I love your ass, babe.”

Charles turned away from the mirror, “You don’t wish it were—bigger, chubbier?”

Erik’s eyebrows shot to his hairline. “I love your ass just the way it is. It’s bubbly, soft and bite-worthy.”

“Are you just saying that or do you actually mean it?” Charles asked doubtfully.

Erik got off the bed and walked over to Charles. “Turn around! Let me see,” Erik said and Charles complied. Erik started to squeeze his butt cheeks and poke at them with his fingers. Then, seemingly unsatisfied, he knelt behind Charles and sank his teeth into one of his ass cheeks. He then parted them and started to lick at Charles’ hole.

Charles’ feet nearly gave way when the tip of Erik’s tongue slipped inside; he had to brace himself against the mirror. “Erik!” he said breathlessly.

“What?” Erik asked, peppering kisses all over Charles’ backside.

“All right. All right. I get it. You love my arse.” Charles chuckled as Erik bit into the fleshy part right above his thighs.

“I do. Now where did that come from?” Erik asked as he kneaded Charles thighs.

“Well, you see, I read this fic—” Charles started but Erik groaned and got to his feet.

He stared at Charles’ flushed face with his hands on his waist and said, “Here we go again.”

“I could do without the attitude. Thank you very much. It’s just that I read this fic by CandyCandy called _[Bird of Paradise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1517600)_  where I was a little chubby, and you loved my chubby arse,” Charles said as he turned to face Erik, who sighed.

He held Charles’ face in his hands and said, “Charles, baby, I love your ass just the way it is. If you put on weight or lost it, I would still love your ass.” Erik then kissed him long and deep and thought of cutting CandyCandy in half for making his baby upset.

 

**

 

Charles said into the camera, “So you guys requested the I read you MsMiaMimi’s _[Cerberus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5206499/chapters/12001193) _ but that poses two issues. The first is that it’s really long—beautifully so, don’t get me wrong—but it’s really long and would take more than five episodes to finish. The second issue is that it’s a WIP, which means it goes against the rules _you_ guys set for me.”

He picked up his tablet and continued. “But what we can do is start our very own fanfiction club. It would be just like a book club, but instead of discussing books we discuss fics. So, here’s what you need to do. A poll has been posted on our official website: check it out, vote, and if we have enough votes we’ll start next week with the amazing fic Cerberus. I hope you guys vote yes, ‘cause I _love_ it.”

 

 **

 

“They liked your idea, Erik. Thank you, darling,” Charles said as he eyed the shibari ropes Erik was pulling out of a box.

“You’re welcome, babe. I’m glad they voted for the fanfiction club,” Erik replied, and kissed him.

Charles tilted his head to the side. “Do you even know how to use these?” he asked, referring to the ropes with an amused smile.

“Yes, I do,” Erik said, without looking up.

Charles raised an eyebrow. “How?”

“I read a lot about it,” Erik answered, still not looking at Charles.

“What’s your source material?” Telepathy aside, Charles knew his husband well enough to know when he was hiding something. He had every intention of finding out what it was, although not by reading Erik’s thoughts:  he promised he wouldn’t do that without permission.

Erik cleared his throat, obviously becoming uncomfortable under Charles’ scrutiny. “The internet.”

“I guessed as much, Erik. Which sites?” Charles pressed, sensing apprehension from Erik’s surface thoughts.

“I don’t remember. I went through a lot of sites on the subject.” Erik sighed and finally looked up.

“Where did you learn of the existence of shibari ropes to begin with?” Charles asked and watched as Erik’s body stiffened slightly.

“Again, the internet. What’s with all the questions, Charles? If you don’t like the idea I can just return them.” Erik hid behind exasperation, but Charles saw right through it. Erik was lying about something.

“No, no, I like the idea, provided you can actually use the ropes,” Charles teased.

“I’ll practice. I have several tutorials saved. It seemed like a fun thing to do, don’t you think?” Erik said with a shrug.

“Yeah.” Charles said in a calculating tone.

Erik was desperate to get away from the scrutiny so he hastily excused himself. “I need a shower, then I’ll start dinner,” he said, and nearly ran from the room.

Charles stared after him for a few moments until he heard the shower running. Then he headed towards the living room where he knew Erik’s laptop was powered on and ready to use.

He made quick work of the password and then went through the browser history. Erik wasn’t lying about visiting a lot of sites and the download history had a lot of related videos. Charles returned to the browser history and kept going back to older dates until he found it: the thing that taught Erik of the existence of shibari ropes. 

“You lying son of a bitch,” Charles said, chuckling at the screen. His eyes were glued to the link that lead to Butterynutjob's _[Sweet Torture](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3545423/chapters/7805702)._

 

**

 

_One month later_

 

"Hello, and welcome to a new episode of Bedtime Stories with Charles Xavier," Charles said, smiling at the camera as he filmed the latest episode of his show. “I have a surprise for you tonight, and something tells me you will like it as much as I do,” he continued, then added a wink for effect.

The camera frame widened revealing Erik sitting on the bed beside Charles. “You didn’t see that coming?” Erik said with his signature shark grin. “Hello and welcome to a new episode of Bedtime Stories with Charles and Erik.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you got this far so it can't be that bad, right? *grimace* 
> 
> Thanks for reading, darlings :D
> 
> To the authors I mentioned: If you had the time to read this, I hope you don't regret giving me consent to reference your fics here *hugs*


End file.
